1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of thin films, and more particularly to the manufacture of self-aligned thin film transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
The patterning of thin film features generally found in microelectronics applications are normally achieved using, for instance, conventional photolithographic and etching processes typically. In the case of thin film transistors, self-aligned transistor structures are generally fabricated using, for example, laser processing, in order to selectively pattern source contact and drain contact and to achieve minimum overlap between the source electrode, the drain electrode and the gate electrode. Moreover, laser processing photolithography is usually complicated because it requires deposition of multilayer thin film mirror stacks to define device features that will subsequently be laser irradiated.